planetmodefandomcom-20200215-history
United Federation of Earth Mliitary
Background The United Federation of Earth Military is the fourth most powerful military in the UW(1st Seedar Union, 2nd FUS, 3rd GPO9) and the fourth most largest army in the UW(1st Salome, 2nd Seedar Union, 3rd FUS, 4th Earth, 5th GPO9). The United Federation of Earth Military is dedicated to safeguarding its territory and colonies and to assist smaller nations from being obliterated by larger nations. The United Federation of Earth Military Command assess all military operations around the universe. From the Zombie War, to the Big Ring-Pigs war, the United Federation of Earth Military has played a major role in these wars and since it has engaged in many interstellar wars, it has earned the nickname “Interstellar Policeman”. The United Federation of Earth Military has 319 trillion soldiers, with 124 trillion in reserve. 55.5% of the population works in the military or Earth Fleet. Earth Fleet is the main branch of the United Federation of Earth military and plays a major role in safeguarding its territory. It has at least 15 trillion personnel with at least 20 bllion starships, with more starships under construction. (Projected to have 600 billion ships by the end of this year in real life) United Federation of Earth Military History Earth military has been very aggressive since 1410 AD(16th Century Real Life). Earth military only has one military force: United Federation of Earth Armed Forces. Earth forces has been very powerful even though it has very few soldiers.Earth technology has been very advanced and the soldiers have received very very good training. The weapons they use are shield-piercing bullets. Earth military are dedicated to protect smaller nations from bigger nations and maintaining peace among the galaxies. United Federation of Earth Military Elements and Information The Earth Military or the United Federation of Earth Military includes the United Federation of Earth Armed Forces. The United Federation of Earth Armed Forces, or the Earth Armed Forces, is made up of the UFE Navy, UFE Army, UFE Air Force, UFE Marine Corps and the Earth Fleet or the UFE Fleet(Space Fleet). The UFE Military has been fighting wars for more than 120 years, supporting sovereign countries from obliteration and supporting the UW PeaceKeeping Forces. The current wars that Earth is facing now is the Third Nanites War, the Insurgency in Big Ring and GPO9. United Federation of Earth Military training All Earth citizens aged 17 must go for National Service. There would be a training center in each town. After they have completed basic military training, they will have to go to Missouri, North Carolina and Georgia Military bases in the Southern United States. They will learn how to live, work and fight in war times. The National Service for Earth citizens last usually for 2 years. They have to train on space weapons and ground weapons. Only 25% of all the recruits will go into the Earth Fleet Academy. If any Earth citizen fails to go for National Service, they would have to serve up to 20 years in jail and might be forced to stay in the military forever as conscripts. Earth Military weapons (All weapons are equipped with shield-piercing bullets and shells) M4 Carbine( Used for Earth ground forces.) It can be operated only using semi and automatic firing. M16, M16A2, M16A3-4 (used for Earth ground and space forces). They have semi, burst and auto modes. Other rifles are M1 Carbine, Springfield and M14 (they will be phased out soon). Pistols are M9 and M1911 are all semi firing. Rocket launchers are AT4, Javelin, TOW 1 to 6(although TOW 1 to 5 are being phased out), A-44(which is the newest one). Javelin and TOW types and A-44 are laser-guided. AT4 is the only not laser-guided rocket launcher. Explosives are C4 and claymores. The claymore is an Infantry type explosive. C4 are explosives and they are hardly used in combat as the soldier who is going to plant it will get shot easily but it is still used for breaching houses and doors. It is commonly used in Earth Army, Marines and Special Forces. The Earth World War 2 weapons are M1 Carbine, M1 Garand, Bazooka, Thompson submachine gun, M1917 machine guns and they will be phased out soon. Machine guns: 50 calibre, M249, M240, M163, M253 minigun and M60 types. The 50 calibre machine gun can only be fitted with a bipod on a stationary area and not active moving. It weighs 7-12 kg so it cannot be carried by one person.(only with two person) It has a box of ammunition that consists of 1000 rounds. The M249 is equipped especially for infantry use. It weighs 3 kg and can be fitted with a bipod and a foregrip. It has a box of ammunition that consists of 200 rounds. The M240 is favoured by the Earth Marine Corps and shoots a little slower than the M249 but it can pierce through bulletproof suits, armour of vehicles or ships and sometimes, shields. It weighs 1-5 kg and has a box of 200 rounds of ammunition. It can only be fitted with a bipod or a attached stand. The M60 is the only belt fed machine gun left in the Earth Military arsenal. (belt fed means it dosen’t have a box to contain the ammunition) It is 2kg and is the lightest among the machine guns. It is equipped with all the Earth branches. The Army, the Marines, the Special Forces, SWAT and many others. The M163 is the standard minigun for the Earth military. It has a chain of ammunition that consists of 5000-20000 rounds. It can shoot 2000 rounds per ten minutes. It is designed to counter soldiers and aircraft. It is fitted into the Mk 15 Phalanx CIWS(Close in Weapons System) and the Mk21 SeaRAM(Sea Rolling Air Frame Missile).The M253 mini-gun is the newest gun in the Earth arsenal. It can be used for infantry and fixed types. It is currently under development. Tanks: Earth tanks have come a long way, since the 1840s. The few types of tanks left are the M1 Abrams, M1A1 and M1A2 Abrams, Sherman tanks, TBO tanks, Earth fleet tanks, M1A3 Abrams and M1A4 Abrams(currently still under development). The M1 Abrams tank is manufactured in the 21st century and is now upgraded. They can fire both normal shells and phaser cannons. The Mk12 missile launcher was developed early in the 23rd century and is now used in tanks. TBO tank is one of the most oldest tank used in the Earth military. It is armed with a armour-piercing and shield piercing 150mm cannon, one of the most rarest cannon used in Earth military. It is also armed with a coaxial 7.62mm machine gun and 1 50 cal machine gun. It is now used only in the United Federation of Earth Army. There are only a few thousand M1, M1A1 and M1A2 Abrams left in service. There are only 5 million Sherman tanks and a few million TBO tanks left. The number of TBO tanks and Sherman tanks reached approximately 20 trillion during the Galactic War 1. The Sherman tanks are now used for reserve. The TBO tanks are currently still under production and its number will reach 13 million. The shells all Earth Tanks use are Shield-Piercing types. They can pierce through shields with a few shots of them but damage to the hull is depending on how strong the hull is. The most advanced Earth tank is the M1A4 Abrams, an upgraded version of the M1A3 Abrams. It uses the same 120mm smoothbore cannon but uses laser-guided cannon shells so enemy tanks cannot evade the normally used unguided shells. The M1A4 Abrams also have a shield capacitator unlike the M1A3 Abrams. The M1A4 Abrams is also lighter and is easier to produce than the M1A3 Abrams and 25-40 million M1A4 Abrams tanks are planned to be built. It can be compared to the FUS’s tank which has defeated many earlier Earth’s tanks. The M1 Abrams, M1A1 and M1A2 Abrams are currently in service in small numbers and will be phased out soon.